In the art of providing cell phone supports, many different versions are widely available. However, many cell phone supports are not configured in a manner that allows use of the cell phone when the cover is in use. In particular, in many governmental jurisdictions, legislation or regulations are proposed or have been adopted that may limit certain use of cell phones during operation of motor vehicles unless configurations are provided that would allow “hands free” use of the cell phone.
Various “hands free” systems have adopted technological fixes; examples include the use of ear mounted devices that communicate with a cell phone located nearby and the use of headphones with microphone or of earpieces in combination with a microphone. However, in such prior devices, the user must remember to carry the appropriate hardware and must take the time to install the hardware before beginning operation of the motor vehicle. Thus, there remains a significant and as yet unmet need for a cell phone support configuration that would allow easy and quick location of the cell phone in a location in the motor vehicle that nevertheless would allow “hands free” operation of the vehicle without the necessity of connecting or utilizing separate hardware components.